finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eject
Eject is a recurring status in the series. When used, one target is removed from battle irreversibly, rendering it useless for the rest of the fight, similar to Sneeze from Final Fantasy VI. Many targets, however, are immune to Eject. In some games, Eject is an Instant Death type move, in which the party member is removed from the battle but is flagged as dead, meaning that the player can still get a Game Over if the rest of the other party are killed. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Eject (called Erased) can be inflicted from the abilities Encircle, used originally by Omega, Alte Roite, Druid, Tiny Mage, and Mover (then later in the ''Advance remake by Guardian and Omega Mk.II), Possess, and Wormhole. The status targets one party member and removes him/her from the battle, and that character is considered dead and does not gain EXP or AP after battle. ''Final Fantasy VI Eject results only from the ability Sneeze, used by several enemies in the game, and Humbaba Breath (which is storyline related and cannot be stopped). It merely removes party members from the battle, and does not result in a Game Over if the remaining party members are killed. Final Fantasy VII The Midgar Zolom is capable of knocking a party member out of the battle as a counterattack once its HP hits a certain value, and can do it twice. The Ghost Ship enemy can use Goannai to also remove a party member from battle. Neither of these abilities flag the character as dead. However, the ability Whirlsand, used by Ruby Weapon, removes a party member from battle and flags them as dead. It can use this up to twice, leaving the player with only one party member to fight it. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack's Blast Wave attack has a chance to instantly remove an enemy from battle. Final Fantasy VIII Rapture is one of Selphie's Limit Breaks which has a chance of removing all enemies from battle. The Blue Magic spell Degenerator also inflicts Eject status. When used on a party member it does not flag the character as dead. Another source of Eject comes during the final battle, in which a KO'ed party member will be "absorbed into time" and still be considered dead. Final Fantasy IX Eject is a dangerous status being used in the form of Snort by Yan and Tiamat, and Swallow, used by Zuu, which removes a party member from battle and flags them as dead. Final Fantasy X Thrust Kick is an enemy ability used by the YKT-11 and YKT-63 enemies which ejects characters from battle, however Kimahri is able to eject enemies when he uses the Ronso Rage ability. Auron's Shooting Star Overdrive may also eject an enemy if the button input sequence is successful. Final Fantasy X-2 The Berserker includes Eject as an ability. The Psychic can eject enemies through the use of Telekinesis, which requires 30 AP to master, requires Mazer Eye to be mastered beforehand, and costs 12 MP to use. Kogoro Strike, an ability exclusive to Yuna in Trainer, and Carrier Flurry, an ability exclusive to Paine while also in Trainer, can also attempt to eject an enemy from the battle. Logos's Russian Roulette has a chance of using eject on one of the the girls. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities Category:Status Effects